1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved container device for the storage of beverages. More particularly, it relates to a device which will store beverages and provides a separable compartment for personal effects in separate compartments. The device allows the portable and stealth storage of items such as cell phones, wallets or credit cards in a first container adapted for engagement to a container for liquid beverages intended for consumption during athletic activities such as bicycle riding, running or the like. Being removably engageable the device allows for customization of the container contents while also alleviating the need for storage of such in pockets.
2. Prior Art
Because of the need for hydration portable beverage containers exist in prior art in many forms. These containers may be used to transport fluids through a myriad of environments and venues. Such environments may consist of physically active situations such as running or hiking or biking. Portable beverage containers also exist in prior art with varying dispensing mechanisms for their intended purposes along with adaptations for engagement to the person of the user or to a vehicle ridden by the user for example, bicycles.
In strenuous sports, in addition to the need for a portable water or fluid supply, a vexing problem continues to exist. In many situations where people engage in strenuous physical activity, there continues to be a need to carry personal effects such as phones, currency and personal identification. However, this results in a problem in that in sports such as biking or competitive running, the clothing worn is generally aerodynamic and is tight fitting. Bikers for example suffer a problem of limited or no pockets for storage of such personal effects and especially cellular phones which can be quite large.
A preferred method of transporting portable beverage containers on bicycles, and for long distance running or hiking, is the standard squirt bottle containment structure that is found on most bicycles used for racing and for pleasure riding. However, engagement of such squirt bottles with a frame or clothing mounted bottle holder provides no onboard means for storage of personal effects. As a consequence, a secondary container such as a saddle bag, satchel, or under-seat pouch must be used or the rider must wear clothing with pockets or a backpack.
During such athletic endeavors, pockets containing phones and identification and the like can become uncomfortable in the seated environment of biking or in while walking or running long distances, with the constant leg and body motion required. The use of a backpack or saddlebags, however is not a favored option since they add weight and tend to cause aerodynamic drag which is unwanted by competitive and even pleasure riding bikers.
There exists in prior art devices that may hold both beverages and dry products, and could provide a solution to the conflict of carrying beverages and personal effects, but their designs fall short. One such device is found in US Publication 20130270144 A1 by Nader Nowzari where a consumer product has a single container which possesses a primary compartment on an interior and an exterior accessible secondary compartment for the storage of other items. However, in Nowzari's device there is also a dependency upon a one-time use adhesive and film covering to contain items within the secondary compartment. This proves to be inadequate for the storage of valuable and fragile items such as smartphones.
In prior art is also taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,989,168 (Fahey) which describes another dual compartment single housing beverage container intended for consumer products. This device possesses many of the same limitations as the Nowzari device where it is a non-separable unitary structure intended for limited reuse and is more intended for the sale and distribution of liquid beverages with dry counterparts such as snacks. Neither prior art device offers separability of two containers adapted for such removable engagement which allows for customization depending on the task at hand.
Additionally in the Fahey device description, there also is a cartridge and pull tab method of containment in the secondary compartment. This is unfavorable in active environments as the cartridge may be lost or damaged, and the pull tab is intended for a single use to remove a foil or plastic film.
In other prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,999 (Rounkles) another bottle container formed in a unitary structure with an external compartment is described. Here Rounkles teaches a bottle with an exterior positioned compartment that possesses a hinged door to seal the compartment for the object of mixing powder with the liquid in the container. However, the Rounkels device, as noted, is for powder storage on an exterior surface and will have difficulties fitting within a bottle configured for standard beverage container containment structures used on bicycles, and lacks a simple retrieval mechanism enabling one-handed operation or removal from the bottle without a dismount.
As such, there is a continuing and unmet need for improvement in the field of beverage containers for physically demanding activities where fluids and non fluids are to be carried by the user such as in the riding of bicycles. Such a device should enable a user to carry personal effects such as smartphones and personal identification so they do not need pockets. Such a device should endeavor to improve on the reusability, one-handed operation and the containment capability with respect to dry stored items. Such a device should also provide for a structure having two containers with separate internal cavities, but allow for easy removal and replacement of the container housing a carried item and the carried item itself, to the bottle of the formed container, either through engagement along a bottom edge or along a side edge allowing such removal while the bottle is engaged in a holder.
Further, such a device ideally should be customizable by the user for the anticipated task or exercise through the provision of a fluid cavity in a first container and item cavity in a second housing or container, which are adapted for removable engagement to form a single unit to carry fluids and personal effect.